Discreet Submission, Sweet Relief
by Scarlet Compass
Summary: Set after the Longest Night. Morgan's had one helluva day, and is surprised by his god given solace. Maybe a hint of Morgan/Garcia romance, but I like to keep things true to form, so not much more than their usual cuteness. :
1. Chapter 1

Set after the _Longest Night_. To those who know me from my _whopping_ number of _two_ stories, _Prayer Flags _and _Because You Are... _from the Covert Affairs forum, yes it is I, I have risen from the dead, but now in new territory! Hope you enjoy!

"_Oh, darling, our love is a rock, one bad day ca't come between us."_

"_Word."He chuckled, despite how bone-tired, heart-sore he was._

"_Come home safe. I'll leave a light on."_

He wasn't sure whether he did it for himself, or the unsub. Before he shot him, he spoke of heaven, but if there was such a place, despite how cruel his life had been, and the cruelty he inflicted on others' lives..._would_ there be a spot waiting for him_?_ He'd never find out, as the mesh of emotions that boils up when a killer looks you in the eye-and you _know exactly _why they did what they did-left him in the form of six, deadly bullets. Each consecutive blast from his gun substituting for the yells of rage and helplessness he wanted to release when Spicer was shot. _Ellie, h_is heart clenched, flashing back to the moment when he exited the house, to see her standing there, that jagged haircut and her dark, sad eyes.

"Morgan…_Morgan._" His eyes flashed open, and he jerked slightly, startled out of his dream-like state. When he saw Hotch's face hovering over him, he lowered his largess headphones, which were still playing that slow, feel good jazz, and stared up at his friend, blinking rapidly as he became aware of his surroundings. No noise from the plane's engine, vacant seats.

"We're home?" he asked, stretching. Hotch nodded, Morgan saw the soft edges of concern bracketed his friend's eyes, but couldn't bring himself to address it.

"Go ahead, man, I'll grab my stuff."

As the elevator doors slid back, he swung his head out of habit to take in his surroundings. Empty desk chairs, dimmed lights, no jackets laying on the backs of chairs, everyone else had bolted for home. For sleep. Sleep sounded like a word born in paradise, but was beyond reach of his _emotionally fucked self_. He was focused on getting himself to his desk to collect his stuff, when, in his fatigued state, he suddenly realized he had overlooked a corner of the bullpen, initially invisible from the elevator doors. She stood at the bottom of the ramp to the bunker, all red hair, ruby lips, colorful glasses, and blessed warmth. His god given solace. He made a bee line for her, dropping his jacket on his chair as he passed. He stopped inches from being chest to chest, and stared into her understanding, rich brown eyes. He let the façade drop, the weight of the past several days causing his shoulders to droop, his head to throb, his eyes to burn. Garcia looked at him for a moment, before reaching up with her right hand, to trace the stitches on his forehead, then to slowly glide down his face, to cup his jaw. His jaw worked, as his eyes shut. He brought his left hand up, and curled it around hers on his face, his eyes still shut, relishing in the sweet relief that was his baby girl.

I know I'm awful about reviewing, but if you're up to giving feedback, I'm up to receiving it. ;]


	2. Chapter 2

_His eyes opened slowly as Esther's engine hissed, shutting off. _

After the intimate moment between Garcia and Morgan had passed, she had lowered their clasped hands, turning them so their fingers were intertwined , and led him to his desk. After a wearied, questioning look was cast towards her, Garcia simply said,

"Don't play dumb with me Hot Stuff, grab your jacket. Tonight, mon cher," she declared with a lecherous grin, "you are staying at l'hotel de la Garcia." Rather than protest, which was a foreseeable fail, he smiled softly.

"You are an angel, woman." They strode out of the bullpen, Morgan disengaging his hand from hers to wrap his arm around her shoulders. As the elevator doors opened to submit them, he added in a whisper laden with bravado, "But at what _price?__**"**_Garcia giggled as his breath tickled her ear.

"Oh darling, you can't _buy_ my hospitality," she said with an edge of seductive conspiracy in her tone. "You have to _earn _it."

Morgan was startled out of his flashback by a soft hand on his arm. He glanced to his left, Garcia still had a hand on the wheel, compassion a soft glow in her sparkling brown eyes.

"Come on Cupcake, we're here." She murmured, removing her right hand from his slack wrist, unbuckling, and opening her door. When Morgan emerged from her car she was waiting for him on the sidewalk across the small, dimly lit street. He slowly strode towards her, glancing up in surprise as he caught a glimpse of several stars, glimmering faintly amongst the cold, unnatural night life-lights of the city. When he reached Garcia, he still hadn't moved his gaze from the small pinpricks in the washed-out evening sky.

"You never see those anymore." He stated, deep in thought about nothing in particular…_the universe, maybe. _

"Depends what type of star you're watching for, Baby Boy." He turned his gaze down to her soft smile, and automatically returned it. She was one-in-a-million, his Baby Girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry it took so long. Senior Year Exhibitions are a pain. Hope you enjoy! Reviews would be awesome! It will help me decide whether to close up shop and move on, or stick with it for a couple more chapters. Let me know!**

"Alright, gorgeous, sit your finely sculpted ass on the couch of ultimate pleasurement."

He scoffed softly, "Garcia, is that even a word?"

"Well, doll, by your own definition, I am a goddess, and goddesses get to make up words, so yes, I decree, pleasurement is now and forever, a word." He shook his head, and collapsed with a loud, throaty groan on the lusciously plush, purple cushions. He glanced up at her leaning over him, and from his gaze half-hidden under his dark lashes, was looking like a man momentarily content with the world.

"Alright, sleepy man, sit up a minute." Morgan whimpered, but after a soft swat to the head, got up with mumbled protests. Garcia sat herself down where Morgan's head once was, and commanded him to lay back again.

"MMMmmmm…I like me a Baby Girl's lap." His sassy reply caused Garcia to erupt in a fit of giggles, momentarily upsetting Morgan's head's position atop her lap. He chuckled along with her, as Garcia absentmindedly brushed her thumb repeatedly over his aching temple. His dark eyes took in her form, her happy smile "just the thing" whenever his day was grim or trying.

"Garcia," she glanced up, letting out a last giggle, when she saw the intensity of his dark face. He reached for her hand still resting on the side of his head, bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss to her knuckles. "Baby, thank you, so much." Her sparkling eyes seemed to shimmer more intensely for a moment, speaking levels of softness, warmth, and love. "No thanks to it, hot stuff." She bent forward, to press an answering kiss to his forehead, using her unoccupied hand to resume stroking his temple. Morgan's eyes finally fluttered closed under Garcia's gentle attentions, his empty beer bottle slipping from his lax fingers to land with a soft thud on her purple rug.

**Reviews please! I usually don't bug people with asking for them, but I could really use the feedback! Thanks!**


End file.
